Untitled due to stupidity
by Guyver Prime
Summary: THE crossover event of the...minute! Guyver and Harry Potter! IT'S COMPLETE AND POINTLESS! IT'S COMPLETELY POINTLESS!


It won't make any sense this story. It contains no quality, substance or anything necessary for a good tale. This is pure silliness. Something I think we all need from time to time. This very short story has no background on the Guyver side. It isn't Sean, Sho or Agito. It's just a young man. Harry Potter is well documented so there is no need to go through the history.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Guyver or the Harry Potter franchises. They both belong to real writing geniuses and I couldn't get a job cleaning their shoes, so no money is being made. Thank you.  
  
Dedication: This is dedicated to Kim. My friend, my muse and my arch nemesis all rolled into one lovely but loony package. .............................................................................................................................................  
  
The cool, crisp autumn air filled his lungs as he breathed in deeply, savoured it as it chilled him, and then released it out his nose, a gentle mist of vapour fading away. Under his feet, the grass on the cliff edge was damp and slick. He had left footprints behind him where he had squashed the grass and mud. Looking out across the lake beneath him, he could see the lights of the large castle looming ominously on the other side. Lights flickered on as the sun slowly set over the horizon. Towers reached towards the darkened heavens. Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry was an awe-inspiring sight. But he couldn't care less.  
  
All he ever heard about was Harry bloody Potter. He was fed up with it. He was The Guyver, able to do incredible things. But some four-eyed nerd with a hair problem was overshadowing him. So he had beaten some dark lord. Big whoop. The boy who lived? More like the boy who won't go away. And it kept on and on. All he would hear was about that Potter prat.  
  
'He found the philosophers stone...'  
  
'Yeah and the chamber of secrets...'  
  
'They say a prisoner of Azkaban has escaped...'  
  
'The Goblet just whisked him away...'  
  
'He's in The Order now...'  
  
It would never have ended. Unless the young man hadn't decided that Harry needed talking to. One the young man had thought was simple, precise and would be no trouble. No mess, no fuss, nothing too drastic. So here he was looking over the lake, straight at Hogwarts. 'Well, better do it then.' the young man thought to himself.  
  
"GUYVER!"  
  
The bio booster armour formed around him, giving him unmatched strength and speed. And a host of weaponry, with a destructive power unsurpassed by most countries. But he was going to be friendly, subtle. There was no need to go in there and create a blood bath. Even if that idea did sound like a lot of fun. Nope. He would mind his manners.  
  
Even the distance between him and the school didn't stop him from knocking politely; using the gentlest method he could think of.  
  
The Mega Smasher.  
  
Pulling open his chest plates, the full force of The Guyvers incredible power shot across the sky at blinding speed. The lake glowed blue as it reflected the surging blast of destruction that had 'knocked' on the side of the school and was in the process of obliterating the rest of it. Bricks melted, the towers crumbled and screams filled the air as people tried everything to escape. But it was no use. Within a matter of seconds everything had been atomised.  
  
Closing the chest plates, The Guyver nodded to himself, content that he had done what was necessary, he retracted the armour. 'I swear, if he lives through that...'  
  
Taking one last look at the massive pile of black, charred smoking debris that was sitting on the other side of the once again tranquil lake, he turned to leave.  
  
Unfortunately, using the Mega Smasher whilst standing on the wet grass had pushed him backwards, so when he turned and stepped forward, he slipped in the little trench he had made. He tried to grasp thin air as his foot flew forward and the rest of his body flew backwards over the cliff edge. Just before the impact of hitting the water killed him instantly, he yelled one word that echoed all around.  
  
"POTTER!"  
  
The End 


End file.
